


Zumo

by Primavera (halfnote)



Category: Amar es para siempre (TV)
Genre: #Luimelia, Comfort, F/F, Love, Luimelia 2020
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfnote/pseuds/Primavera
Summary: Toma lugar durante la última escena del final de #Luimelia. (two-shot)Luisita  y Amelia piensan sobre lo que significó para ellas su relación.Cap 1, Luisita:  "Creímos ser piezas del mismo rompecabezas. Dos partes gemelas de un mismo relicario. La media naranja de una y de la otra. Y no, naranjas enteras. Ese fue nuestro error."
Relationships: Luisita Gómez Sanabria/Amelia Ledesma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Zumo

Hay veces que el amor no es suficiente.

Eso me digo mientras te escucho llevarte la última de tus cajas, y con ella nuestros sueños juntas. Te llevas nuestra pequeña boda en la playa, con cortos vestidos blancos, y cientos de rosas de colores. Te llevas esa primera alfombra roja, viajes a París, y mi primer libro. Te llevas sus botines del Atleti, tus canciones de cuna y mis cuentos antes de dormir. Y te llevas esa parte de mí que te pertenece, sólo a ti Amelia, y que siempre tendrás. 

Crecí creyendo vehementemente en cuentos de hadas, dragones, doncellas, y reyes. En un príncipe azul, de mirada pura y limpia, que nunca llegó porque realmente nunca lo quise. Los deseos de mi corazón siempre a contracorriente, rebelde. Aún así, no desistí de mi sueño. Podría no tener un cuento de hadas con un príncipe, pero eso no quería decir que no pudiera tener un final feliz como los demás͢ —mi vivieron felices para siempre. 

Cuando te conocí, creí podría tener eso contigo. Pero…

Hay veces que el amor no es suficiente. 

Eso me dijiste antes de besarme por última vez y llevar tus sábanas al sillón de la sala. 

Si tan sólo pudiera saber qué fue aquello que rompió el encantamiento. Aunque, difícilmente haya sido una acción, sino un sin fin de acciones. Mi terquedad, mis olvidos, mis manías. Tu sensibilidad, tus silencios,tus quejas. Esa broma mal dirigida para herirme. Ese te quiero atorado en los labios que dejé de decir antes de dormir. La cotidianidad, el aburrimiento y la rutina. 

Creímos ser piezas del mismo rompecabezas. Dos partes gemelas de un mismo relicario. La media naranja de una y de la otra. Y no, naranjas enteras. Ese fue nuestro error. El desencanto de saber que no se puede ser todo lo que uno espera del otro. La caída del firmamento es dura. 

Y, en dónde uno no es feliz es mejor estar solo. 

Te veo cerrar la puerta por lo que podría ser la última vez, y el sonido de tus pasos caminar por el pasillo, ese andar característico que tengo tan memorizado que puedo reconocer al instante con tan sólo escucharlo, como el himno de España. 

Y no puedo evitar pensar en todas esas veces en que sí fuimos felices. En todos los momentos que me hiciste descubrir nuevas y mejores maneras de ser feliz. En todos los instantes de alegría que compartimos juntas. Porque, eso me dijiste que era la felicidad, una colección de momentos, y no un estado permanente, pues la vida misma es finita y al mismo tiempo dolorosa. Nacer, sentir, morir es dolor. Vivir es dolor. Pero a tu lado, amor,  
todo dolor palidece. Hasta pareciera valer la pena. Y si es lo que tengo que pagar para ser lo más feliz posible el resto de mi vida a tu lado, aunque no sea por esos efímeros momentos, lo hago. 

Incluso si tuviera que esperar por años por tu regreso. Esperaría un millón y más si fueran para ti. Nada me preparó para lo que sería conocerte. Ninguna película, novela o cuento me preparó para descubrir el significado de la palabra amor. El desnudarte el alma con tan sólo una mirada. El conocer hasta el más íntimo detalle de otro ser humano, en su máxima expresión. A ti Amelia, con tus errores y defectos, pero también virtudes. A la risa que escondes en la comisura de tus labios, las heridas de los años en el blanco de piel, y la nostalgia de los recuerdos de tu voz al cantar. ¡Qué privilegio ha sido haberte conocido! Y qué privilegio es encontrarme después de conocerte. 

Nada me preparó para conocerte y amarte Amelia. Y nada me ha preparado para perderte. 

No. 

No lo haré.

Me escuchó abrir la puerta principal de mi piso. 

Me dijiste que es de sabios saber cuando algo acaba. Pero yo no soy sabía, y aún me falta mucho que aprender a tu lado, Amelia. 

No. 

Bajo las escaleras lo más rápido que me puede permitir mi cuerpo, saltando de dos a tres peldaños a la vez.

Seremos dos naranjas enteras. Diferentes, cada quién con sus cosas. Pero…

¿Y, si hacemos un zumo?

**Author's Note:**

> Lo subí a wattpad, pero la verdad que prefiero mucho más ao3. Igual la sección necesita más fics, no creen?  
> Ayer estaba bastante triste porqué extrañaba a mi novia y de alguna manera salió esto. Espero os guste.


End file.
